Kaikaina Grif
:"Wait, what?!!" :—Sister's tendancy to confuse, and generally disturb people Also known as Sister, she is Grif's sister, she is a Blue Team member who is color blind and also she is looked on as "dumb" by Grif and some of the other members. Character History Arrival Sister arrives in Episode 81 as the one tapping inside the crashed Pelican that landed on Private Donut. She stated that she came to replace the leader who had died so the Reds figured Sarge was dead when she was really a Blue Team member sent to replace Captain Butch Flowers. As a result the reds decided to bury Sarge and everyone had to say their last words and Sister showed her discontent for "old people." After burying Sarge, Grif, & Simmons find out Sister is actually color blind & that she actually signed up for the Blue Team's army, being unable to distinguish red from blue she assumes the red team is actually the blue team. Grif consequently sends her over to the Blue Team in Episode 85, and in the following episode the Blues give her an orientation, but are interrupted by Tex firing on them. When Tex calms down, she expresses indignation at the fact that the Blue Team has acquired a new girl after she'd only been gone for a few weeks. In Episodes 88 and 89, Tex and Sister have a private conversation while Church and Tucker discuss the consequences of having two girls on the team. A little bit later, Doc says that he needs to give her a physical due to her being a new soldier and Tucker is left bewildered at the fact that Doc convinced her to remove her clothes. It appears she enjoys drinking since in Episode 83 Grif mentions that "ladies drink free" to which she cheers enthusiastically. She is then silenced by Grif who says, "not you." She also appears to be something of a slut since she responds to "we'll just fuck this one" where 'this one' is referring to her with "Whoohoo!" and also comments later that she thought about having a kid just so she would not be known as the "girl that's had seven abortions," as well as trying to get it on with Tucker in episode 100. Not surprisingly, she is not very fussy with guys, even letting Doc check her out naked and letting him get up close to her in Episode 91. She may also be bisexual, based on her calling Tex hot and not retracting the comment after finding out she's female. Similarly, she tends to find just about everything hot(i.e. when Tucker is "spying" on her as she is getting examined by Doc). She may also be some what of a junkie, suggesting that the team could 'raid the medical supplies for morphine' and noting that she had once tried to overdose on aspirin. Reconstruction As of Episode 2 of Reconstruction, Sister is the only Blue in the gulch who has not been transferred; it seems that she has used the empty base to host endless raves that no one attends; it is clear that this seems to have had an impact on her intelligence, as she mistook Washington for a policeman and thought that the Freelancer program was "the band we had last night". A running gag involves Sister saying something incredibly strange, and someone replying "Yeah...wait, what?" Simmons, Grif, Church, Caboose and Tucker have all fallen into this gag. Possible Death In Red vs. Blue: Relocated Part Three, Lopez revealed to the Reds that he had recently killed sister. She might not be dead, however, due to a knack for surviving situations that would kill most people, such as laying at the bottom of an iced-over river for 3 hours. (Grif noted that not only was she alive, she was also pregnant.) Category: Characters Category: Blue Team